User talk:Cathfowler
Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo!!!! Hello!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eddiiioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! The Underworld calls out the most horrific creature in all the land: Darkskylarkalexanderx When did you come back on? Look, I don't know when your messages are being sent so can you please use the signature button to sign the Date. But hi anyways, check out my profile. I left a teaser for my 2 versions of Yu-Gi-Oh! and 2 of the key cards in the series. Meanwhile, I'll finish Anubis for ya. Oh, and I will add YOUR ''key cards soon too (the 2 cards are both MINE!!!!!!! PRECIOUS!!!!!!!) Send a message (WITH THE DATE AND TIME!) 'when you have read this. Also, at the top you can give it a title or a header, eg my Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo!!!! heading. TTYL!!! Or TTYAS!!!! XD Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo!!!! Hi. I am gonna send this to you now cos I'm gonna watch Scooby-Doo but this is what you do. 1. Click on this Link to the Guidlines. 2. Go down to the heading that says "make a new card page!" 3. Copy the text inside the selected type eg: a normal monster 4. Then delete the stuff you don't need, but keep the headings and make sure they are '''EXACTLY like the original, except, obviously, change the name etc. (However I keep the Attribute, Limit and Rarity on. (I Also keep the pack layout on but change (Clash of the Majesties - COMJ - EN019) to what I want)) 5. I just fill it in, preview it, save it and vwala! It's done! Oh, and you do the same for EVERY card you make! TTYL The Underworld calls out the most horrific creature in all the land 15:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Darkskylarkalexanderx Ps. Check out this Awesome card! I made it, as you could probably tell, and it is a God Card, a Secondary Egyptian God, which I am going to make as a legal-ish card! Hellooooooooooooooooooo! Sweet! I won't be on too long but check out the teaser in my sandbox. I am currently making "Elemental Hero Grand Atlas" so I'll be awhile. The Underworld calls out the most horrific creature in all the land 16:18, November 3, 2010 (UTC) And here he is! The Elemental Hero....................................................... Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand Atlas!!!!! "Sweet!" "That's game!" "Get ya game on!" "Totalishious!" wait, that's Chumley's line! lol! Click on Grand Atlas, tis coooooooooooooooool! Anyways, CHECK MY SANDBOX. I'm addin' cards by the minute, and I might start makin' Decks! TTYL The Underworld calls out the most horrific creature in all the land 16:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Eddy? Have you checked my cards yet? The Underworld calls out the most horrific creature in all the land 20:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Yoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo!!!! Again Eddy! Check out my Dark Dragon Monarch. Oh and I recommend listening to these 2 songs: Jonny Sniper Robot Rock See ya. Check out Dark Dragon King I'm on fire! Cyber Beast Scorpitron OMG Check out the Japanese theme songs on Yu-Gi-Oh Wikia, they are ace, and they're in Japanese! In BELIEVE IN NEXUS all you can make out in English is Believe in Nexus; but, anyways, type Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds in the search bar and go down to Music and listen to the Japanese songs they are probably better than most if not all our themes! The Underworld calls out the most horrific creature in all the land 20:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Ps. Close to you makes me feel emotional ;D lol Pps. Correction: check ALL different songs! they are AWESOME!